Compressors can be used in a variety of applications, and for example, compressors, such as axial compressors, may be part of a gas turbine engine. Generally, compressors include multiple stages, where each stage includes a rotor and a stator. In multistage compressors, there may be a progressive reduction in stage pressure ratio, such that a rear stage develops a lower pressure ratio than a first stage. As the performance of the compressor can be defined by the maximum overall pressure ratio that can be achieved for a given mass flow, the lower pressure ratio in the rear stage may limit the performance and stability of the compressor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for an axial compressor with a secondary fluid flow to improve at least one of a performance and a stability of the axial compressor. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.